


somebody once told me

by queerlyinfinite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlyinfinite/pseuds/queerlyinfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: stuck in traffic jam, cute girl in car next to you is singing along, and catches your eye, gets embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody once told me

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt by corvuscorvidae, and so here it is. I kinda extended on it a wee bit.

If it wasn't for Octavia forgetting to wash Clarke's scrubs, she wouldn't be stuck in this traffic jam. She'd already be at the hospital, saving lives, doing her thing.

But no, she doesn't have that kind of luck outside of her hospital. She has all the luck in the world in the OR but next to none when outside. This traffic jam proves it. 

Clarke's eyes skim around the cars around her, trying to figure out how to escape. She can figure out how to stop someone from having a stroke but not how to get out of a traffic jam. Her eyes stop on the car to the left of her, and she smiles. There's a very cute girl headbanging to the faint tune of All Star. Clarke's smile gets wider, because of all songs, she's headbanging to the Shrek soundtrack? 

The cars in front of Clarke slowly move forward.

The girl is stunning, even with all the headbanging. The braids in her hair are beautifully intricate, and Clarke finds herself wondering if she could be taught how to do them. If she concentrates, she can hear the song reaching the chorus. The girl changes to hand movements and shimmying her shoulders. Clarke continues to stare at the girl, still smiling. It's cute just how into this song the girl is getting, she can tell she's enjoying herself from the way her face seems so light and happy. 

What Clarke doesn't notice is that the girl has stopped dancing, now has very red cheeks and is staring back. Her singing has stopped, and her mouth has formed a small o shape. The girl looks very embarrassed to be caught red handed, rocking out to the Shrek soundtrack. Clarke continues to smile at her, even though it's obvious that the girl is embarrassed. In an attempt to feel the girl feel less emabrrassed, Clarke turns up her music and starts singing loudly to it. She even includes some dramatic expressions, and notices that the girl starts to laugh. 

Wow, Clarke thinks, she's even more stunning when she laughs. 

Realising that the girl has started to wind down her window, Clarke registers that she should probably do the same because this girl is cute and a little conversation would make this traffic jam a whole lot better.

Clarke winds down her window, and as she's about to say something, the traffic light turns green. 

\- 

5 hours into her shift and Clarke still finds herself thinking about the traffic jam girl. She doesn't know why she finds it so cute that someone could so happily rock out to Smash Mouth in public view. 

"Hey Clarke! Bed 5, female check up." She doesn't question the patient chart but reads it as she walks to bed 5. 

Lexa Woods, 26, back in for a check up on a laceration on her back that needed stitching up. 

Clarke can hear the humming of I'm A Believer from behind the curtain to bed 5 before she opens it. It reminds her of the girl from earlier. As she pulls back the curtain, Clarke notices the back of the patient is facing her, still humming. 

"Good afternoon Miss Woods, I'm Doctor Griffin. I'm just going to check up on your back laceration. Can you remove your shirt please?" she says, as she puts on a pair of gloves. Turning back to her patient, Clarke begins her check up, looking for anything abnormal about the healing of the laceration. 

"I'm done but I just need to ask you a few question to ensure that everything is as it should be." Clarke rids herself of the gloves. 

Clarke back around to find her patient facing her properly. 

"It's you, the girl from the traffic jam!" Clarke smiles.

"The one you stared at whilst I rocked out? Yeah, that's me" Lexa returns the smile, whilst her cheeks start to have hints of red again.

"I think you'll find that I gave you quite the performance in return for yours, and mine wasn't even to the Shrek soundtrack." Lexa blushes even more.

"I'm sure you could give an even better performance, somewhere in not such public view" Lexa says, with a smirk on her face, "and don't act like the Shrek soundtrack isn't fun to sing along to!"

"I'll admit, I can't argue. All of those things are true" Clarke says smugly, as she writes on Lexa's chart. She notices Lexa's eyes widen a fraction, and puts it down to surprise. 

"Clarke! We need you in trauma room 2, gun shot wound to the shoulder. Now Clarke!" Wells shouts from the other side of the curtain. 

"Okay so that's me. You're all good to go home, your injury seems healed. See you around sometime" Clarke says as she leaves the area, and unhappy she had to leave without Lexa's number. Still, duty calls she thinks. 

-

The next morning, Clarke sees Lexa in the traffic jam again.


End file.
